


are you sure?

by alittlestitious



Series: a collection of drabbles [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: 27. "I'm pregnant."





	are you sure?

“Huh,” Christen says, curiously as she looks at her dog who was walking around lethargically, her head hung low and her tail between her legs. “You okay, Mo?” 

 

Christen crouches in front of the brown dog, giving her head a rub. She checks over the dog, noting there were no outward marks on her that can indicate a parasite might’ve gotten to her. Morena rolls over on her back to show her tummy for a rub. Christen obliges the cutie and her eyes widen when she realizes why Morena was so lethargic. She feels around the dog’s nipple, confirming her suspicion that the milk glands were coming in.

 

_ Oh my god. _

 

Christen tries to remain neutral as she grabs her keys and walks three houses down to where she knows the only other dog on the block could be. Christen thought it was so cute that the dog just roams around, usually going back to his house after he was done, but now she doesn’t think he’s so cute. The one that Morena was always infatuated with whenever they walk by his house. She knocks on the door, three hard raps that would’ve awoken the neighborhood. 

 

Christen was pacing back and forth, getting ready to yell at the owner for being so irresponsible at letting their dog roam around without getting the dog neutered. But when the door opens it was a little girl, no older than 10, her words die in her throat. 

 

“Can I help you?” The little girl asks coolly. 

 

“Rose, you know you’re not supposed to answer the door,” A teenager girl says as she comes down from the stairs. 

 

“I don’t see you getting the door, Emily,” Rose says, glaring at the other girl. She turns back to Christen as Emily stands behind her, sizing her up as well. “Can I help you?”

 

“Uh, are your parents home? I need to talk to them. ”

 

“You mean Tobin?” 

 

“Yeah sure,” Christen says all the while thinking,  _ what the fuck is a Tobin? _

 

“Go get her,” Emily orders Rose, pushing her towards the stairs.

 

“Why don’t you get her?” Rose asks, bitingly. 

 

“Because I’m older than you and I said so,” Emily says, glaring at the defiant little girl. Emily points at the stairs as if emphasizing it.

 

“Fine!” Rose yells, stomping up the stairs to get Tobin. 

 

Emily turns back to Christen, giving her a friendly smile. “She should be here in a moment.” 

 

Christen nods and the two just stood there in awkward silence until they hear footsteps coming down the stairs again. Christen straightens up ready to yell at the other woman for being an irresponsible pet owner. 

 

Her eyes widen as she sees this Tobin; a jawline so sharp, it could cut diamonds; bright friendly brown eyes, a lean body with definition, broad shoulders, and definitely  _ definitely  _ Christen’s type. Rose was clinging on her back as Tobin gives her a piggyback adding more to that doting look. 

 

For the second time in an hour, Christen’s words died in her throat and her brain becomes muddled as she stares at the woman. To her horror, her mouth didn’t seem to get the message as she blurts out, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Tobin chokes on air as she hears the words that Christen blurts out while Rose looks down at Tobin. “You have a penis, Tobin?”

 

“Okay,” Emily says as she grabs Rose from Tobin’s back as they walk up the stairs away from the strange woman. “Let’s let the adults talk.” 

 

Christen watches with wide eyes, her face quickly turning red as she processes what she just said to the stranger. 

 

Tobin’s hung open at her declaration, a finger up in the air as she, too, tries to process what Christen just told her. “Um, not that I don’t doubt your pregnancy, but I have the wrong parts to get you pregnant.”

 

“I’m so sorry!” Christen apologizes, her voice still held that horrified tone as she tries to unscramble her mind. “That is not what I meant at all.”

 

“Oh,” Tobin says, a little relieved and a little confused as to why a beautiful woman would be telling her, of all people, that she was pregnant with her kid. 

 

“My dog,” Christen says, still reeling. 

 

“Your dog?”

 

“Is the one pregnant,” Christen finishes. 

 

“Oh!” Tobin exclaims, realizing why she was there. “Did Leo get her pregnant?”

 

Christen nods, dumbly. She shakes her head as she brings a hand to it, trying to get her bearings straight. “Yeah, um, he likes to go to our backyard and play with her.”

 

Tobin nods. “Okay, yeah. Should we take your dog to the vet and split the cost to make sure she’s actually pregnant?” 

 

“Actually yeah that would be great,” Christen says. She turns on her heels ready to walk to her house and away from this cringy situation, but before she can go any further, Tobin calls her back.

 

Tobin gives her a smile. “I don’t actually know your name and I need your number.”

 

Christen’s face reddens again as she walks back to Tobin who was holding her phone in her hands. “I actually don’t have my phone with me,” Christen says as Tobin holds out her phone to her. Christen inputs her number and gives her own phone a call so that she can save Tobin’s number once she gets her phone. They make a plan as to when to take Morena to the vet and how to split the cost and what would happen if the litter turned out to be not sired by Leo (Christen didn’t want to even think what Tobin was implying about her dog there). 

 

“Bye Christen!” Tobin calls to her, a teasing tone lilting her voice. 

 

And as Christen was walking back to her house, the only thing that Christen can think in embarrassment was  _ Oh fuck me.  _


End file.
